Eu estou aqui
by CC.Lda
Summary: Um Song fic, que mais pode ser considerado videoclip. Baseado na canção "Eu estou aqui", que consegue de certa forma "resumir" toda a vida, e todas as batlhas, do Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu...


N.A: Esta ideia surgiu-me ao ler um fic de Ranma 1/2, a ideia é escrever uma espécie de videoclip! Primeiro vem a música e depois a imagem, que vem entre os **, e que lhe está associada!!! Espero que gostem!!! Se gostarem posso tentar fazer mais!!!  
  
Disc. A música é de Jonnhy Rzeznik, dos Goo Goo Dolls, é o tema da personagem principal do novo filme da Disney, "O Planeta do Tesouro". Esta é a adaptação Portuguesa cantada no desenho!!!!  
  
Para todos os que estejam a passar por uma situação parecida.  
  
"Eu estou aqui"  
  
Eu vim ao mundo perguntar  
  
* Harry está a fazer uma reportagem com Rita Sekker *  
  
Se me pode acompanhar  
  
* Profeta Diário exige reportagem extra sobre a volta de Voldemort *  
  
Num futuro  
  
Que espera por mim...  
  
* Harry, em bebé ,chora e a sua cicatriz brilha com uma luz verde *  
  
E tu não me tentes impedir  
  
* Harry está a caminhar em direcção à batalha final, Ginny tenta impedi-lo de ir *  
  
Nem sequer me confundir  
  
* Ginny diz a Harry que o ama *  
  
Não sei tudo  
  
* Harry para confuso, Ginny pede para Harry ficar *  
  
Mas sei que não quero ficar  
  
* Harry coloca as mãos nos ombros de Ginny e abana a cabeça negativamente partindo *  
  
Por aqui...  
  
* Ginny cai de joelhos no chão a chorar *  
  
E quem?  
  
* Harry levanta o sobreolho zangado *  
  
Quem me pode entender  
  
* Os Slytherin estão a gozar com Harry *  
  
Se ninguém me viu nascer  
  
* Harry volta o seu álbum de fotos e vê a fotografia dos seus pais consigo ao colo *  
  
Estou sozinho  
  
* Harry adormece sobre uma pilha de livros na sala comum *  
  
Mas não desisti  
  
* Ginny aproxima-se para o cobrir e vê que Harry conseguiu acabar todos os deveres *  
  
Eu sei que posso um dia lá chegar  
  
Se o destino me agarrar...  
  
* Harry diz à Professora McGonnagal que ser um Auror *  
  
Fica comigo  
  
* Ginny sorri dá um beijo a Harry e prepara-se para o deixar a dormir na sala comum *  
  
Eu estou aqui...  
  
* Harry acorda e pede a Ginny para ficar com ele, ela aceita e senta-se ao pé dele *  
  
E eu quero tempo para viver  
  
* Um Harry de sete anos está a limpar sozinho a casa dos tios *  
  
Descobrir e apreender  
  
* Hagrid aparece para buscar Harry *  
  
Sentir tudo  
  
* Harry dá a mão a Ginny *  
  
Mais perto de mim  
  
* Ginny aperta a mão de Harry e encosta-se a ele *  
  
E quem diz que nunca mudarei  
  
* Draco goza com Harry, o "famoso" Potter não pode entrar numa livraria sem sair na primeira página *  
  
Que nunca hei-de ser alguém...  
  
* Snape critica Harry e manda-o começar a poção do princípio *  
  
Eu consigo  
  
* Harry tem montes de trabalho de casa para o dia a seguir e tem de os fazer de noite *  
  
Eu estou aqui...  
  
* Harry acaba os trabalhos às três horas da manhã *  
  
E tu diz-me no fundo que também és assim  
  
* Harry está a falar com Ginny ao pé do lado *  
  
A lutar até ao fim  
  
* Ginny tenta lutar contra o Diário de Tom *  
  
Eu preciso de ter alguém  
  
* Harry abraça Ginny, cheio de feridas, e Ginny retribuí o abraço *  
  
Aqui sei dizer-te quem eu sou  
  
Donde venho  
  
Para onde vou  
  
* Harry e Ginny estão a tentar apanhar a Snitch *  
  
O meu sonho  
  
Não me vão acordar...  
  
* Harry estuda que nem louco para ter boas notas e ser admitido na academia de Auros *  
  
O destino já escolhi  
  
* "Esteja descansado... Estarei lá" *  
  
E o desejo senti  
  
* Harry puxa Ginny para um beijo apaixonado *  
  
Há quem viva num mundo que dorme  
  
E nunca sorri...  
  
* Harry luta contra Voldemort, rodeados pelos Devoradores da Morte *  
  
Há quem viva perdido  
  
Para sempre  
  
Sem rumo a seguir...  
  
* Harry fala com Sirius, sobre o seu próximo esconderijo *  
  
E eu quero tempo para viver  
  
Descobrir e apreender  
  
Sentir tudo  
  
Mais perto de mim  
  
* Harry está de férias na Toca, ele, Ron, Hermione e Ginny estão a brincar dentro duma lagoa com uma bola de praia *  
  
E quem diz que nunca mudarei  
  
* "Como é a sensação Potter de se ser notícia de primeira página" *  
  
Que nunca hei-de ser alguém...  
  
* "És como o teu pai Potter, não hás de ir longe..." *  
  
Eu consigo  
  
* Harry derrota Voldemort *  
  
Eu estou aqui...  
  
* Ginny corre a abraçar Harry, que está de joelhos no chão *  
  
Eu consigo  
  
Eu estou aqui...  
  
* Harry abraça Ginny com lágrimas nos olhos, venceram… *  
  
Estou mesmo aqui...  
  
* Harry e Ginny trocam um beijo, enquanto atrás deles os sobreviventes fazem uma festa *  
  
N.A: Então!??! Achei que a música enquadrava com o Harry, não sei porquê assim que a ouvi pensei logo nele, e a facilidade com que isto saiu assusta!! Não sejam muito maus!!!!! Quero reviews, ok!?!? Bjs CACL  
  
P.s. Se alguém quiser a música original, ou seja em inglês, terei todo o prazer de mandar, só tem de pedir!!!! 


End file.
